dominionfandomcom-20200214-history
History of the Kaligari Republic
Formation The Kaligari Republic came into being early in the First Age, soon after the Terran Empire was founded. Like the Terran Empire, the Terrans on Kalos discovered the systems around theirs to be already populated by other Terran civilisations. While the Terran Empire chose the path of conquest by force, the Kaligari Republic chose dominance through trade. By the time of their first encounter with the Terran Empire, the two powers were roughly equal in both territory and martial prowess. Whether the Kaligari sold out, got conquered, or somehow bought the Terran Empire is a very divisive question. it suffices to say that the two empires merged and shared a power base... First Age During the Terran years, the coming and going of the Imperium made little difference to the Kaligari, who viewed it merely just another customer. For their part, the Terrans left the Kaligari mostly alone, as they were considered 'good, organised subjects' of the Imperium. The official history of the Republic states that they themselves did not really care about the Terran Imperium, and just let it think it was in charge while the Republic continued to trade. The Terrans were actually a good source of profit. The republic did not When the Terrans caused the shutdown of the Helios network however, the Republic's opinion of the Imperium flat-lined as it caused the collapse of every Republic trading connection across the Galaxy. In response the Kaligari sent an incredibly steep invoice to Sol, (which it doesn’t know if it got through) billing the Terran accounts it held for several Trillion Credits of losses. Second Age Shortly after the Terrans withdrew from Republic space, they apparently infected a lot of Republic computer main frames with a time delayed virus to delete significant amounts of technological data. The forced a great deal of reverse-engineering and new research to be subsidised by Kaligari banks to rebuild the Republic's technological base. The Republic has some of the largest haulers in this arm of the galaxy and since the reboot of the Helios network, they have already re-established some of their former trading connections. The first major contracts achieved by the Republic after the reboot of the Helios Network was that of the salvage of all Terran and Allied ships from the Battle for Sol. The client, however, reneged on their end of the agreement. After his inhumation, the Kaligari were still left with a vast amount of scrap metal and mostly-functioning ships. This would become the core of the Allied Naval Patrol Service, a corporation that would eventually evolve into the Navy of the Galactic Senate, some decades later. Governance The Kaligari Repiblic is governed by a Senate, with 9 chairs held by the CEOs of the nine largest faction corporations, and the remaining 91 seats being auction to shareholders of Kaligari corporations, with seats having a term of 3 years. Before the Terrans came, and now that they have gone, one of its largest corporations dealt exclusively in arranging contracts between mercenary companies and prospective employers, the republic as a whole also makes use of this to employ an military forces it requires for protecting its shipping lanes. Another highly respected Corporation is The Companions, a corporation dedicated to training and supplying pleasurable company at a reasonable and discrete price, no matter the species. The Kaligari republic is dedicated to trade and making a profit. Law To the Kaligari republic, the most serious crime is that of Piracy. Any individuals caught and convicted of such crimes are executed and their assets auctioned to pay for their crimes. However, that is only if they are caught... most pirates are never 'caught', as the Kaligari Mercenary Corporation black lists any known pirates and issues bounties on them, dead or alive. Mercenaries registered with the corporation gain the full bounty for successful hunts, where as freelancers gain only half. For almost all other crimes, the Kaligari Republic operates a punishment system of community service instead of imprisonment, as this is more cost effective. Once an individual has served his time working for the good of the Republic, he is free to return to his normal life, and the crime is removed the individuals record, as it have already been paid for.